Beneath the Planet of the Apes
:"The only thing that counts in the end is power! Naked merciless force!" ::--'General Ursus' Summary Actors Primary Cast: * James Franciscus as John Brent * Linda Harrison as Nova * Maurice Evans as Dr. Zaius * James Gregory as General Ursus * Charlton Heston as Colonel George Taylor * Kim Hunter as Zira * David Watson as Cornelius * Tod Andrews as Colonel Donovan 'Skipper' Maddox * Paul Richards as Mendez XXVI * Victor Buono as "Adiposo, the Fat Man" * Don Pedro Colley as Ongaro, the Negro * Jeff Corey as Caspay * Natalie Trundy as Albina * Gregory Siera as Verger * Thomas Gomez as Minister * Eldon Burke as Gorilla Sergeant, Soldier #2 Supporting Cast (uncredited): * Paul Frees ... Narrator * Roddy McDowall ... Cornelius (archival footage) * Lou Wagner ... Lucius (archival footage) * James Bacon ... Gorilla (publicity) * Bruce Fleischer ... Gorilla * Army Archerd ... Gorilla * Edward J. Aubry ... Chimp Protestor * Angelina Bauer ... Chimp Protestor * Maxine Botelho ... Chimp Protestor * Frisco Estes ... Chimp Protestor * Paul A. Fabian ... Chimp Protestor * Lenmana Guerin ... Chimp Protestor * Stanton (Stan) Barrett ... Stunt Gorilla * Dick Bullock ... Stunt Gorilla * Mickey Gilbert ... Stunt Gorilla * Eddie Hice ... Stunt Gorilla * Clyde (Ace) Hudkins ... Stunt Gorilla * Dick Hudkins ... Stunt Ape * Alan Gibbs ... Stunt Ape * Kent Hayes ... Stunt Ape * Gary McLarty ... Stunt Ape * Bill Burton ... Stunt Masked Gorilla * Gary Epper ... Stunt Masked Gorilla * Orwin Harvey ... Stunt Masked Gorilla * Whitey Hughes ... Stunt Masked Gorilla * George Sawaya ... Stunt Masked Gorilla * Walter Scott ... Stunt Masked Gorilla * Hank Calia ... Stunt Wagon Driver * Tap Canutt ... Stunt Double * Tony Epper ... Stunt Double * Terry Leonard ... Stunt Double * Pat Thompson ... Stunt Double * Loren Janes ... Stunts * Chuck Roberson ... Stunts * Eddy Donno ... Stunts * Carl Rizzo ... Stunts * Jack Williams ... Stunts * Phillip Wilson ... Stock Ape * Calvert Botelho ... Stock Ape * William Graeff, Jr. ... Stock Ape Ad Lib * George R. Miller ... Stock Ape Ad-Lib * Mel Pittenger ... Stock Ape Ad-Lib * Dave Rogers ... Stock Ape Ad-Lib * Eddie Smith ... Ad Lib * Erlynn Botelho ... Ad Lib * Tim Burns ... Picket (voice dubbing) * Judd Laurance ... Picket (voice dubbing) * Michael Sterling ... Picket (voice dubbing) * Wayne Storm ... Picket (voice dubbing) * David Westberg ... Picket (voice dubbing) * Edward Bach ... Picket (voice dubbing) * Richard Carlyle ... Soldier (voice dubbing) * Tom Hatten ... Soldier (voice dubbing) * John Logan ... Soldier (voice dubbing) * Richard Wilson ... Soldier (voice dubbing) Locations: * Ape City Synopsis An astronaut, named Brent, is sent on a mission from Earth to find the missing astronaut crew from the first film, and as his bad luck would have it he crashes on the planet of the apes, Earth, where he stumbles upon an underground city where the last humans have hold up in hiding from the dreaded ape army now out to exterminate mankind as man is not so kind to monkeys. He finds Nova and predictably gets caught by the apes. He finds Taylor and they get caught up in the battle between the humans and the apes. The movie kills off every major character along the way, and allows Taylor in his dying act set off the atomic bomb ending the war between the animals and in doing so destroys all life on planet Earth. Production Crew * Producer ... Arthur P. Jacobs * Associate Producer ... Mort Abrahams * Unit Production Manager ... Joseph C. Behm * Writer ... Pierre Boulle * Script ... Paul Dehn, Mort Abrahams * Director ... Ted Post * Assistant Director ... Fred R. Simpson * Second Unit Director ... Chuck Roberson * Director of Photography ... Milton Krasner * Editor ... Marion Rothman * Music ... Leonard Rosenman * Orchestrations ... Ralph Ferraro * Sound ... Stephen Bass, David Dockendorf * Make Up ... Dan Striepke, Norman Pringle, Jack Barron * Hair ... Edith Lindon, Madine Reed, Shaleen Walsh * Costume Designer ... Morton Haack * Costumes ... Wally Harton, Norman Salling, Phyllis Garr, Adele Balkan * Creative Makeup Design ... John Chambers * Special Photographic Effects ... L.B. Abbott, Art Cruickshank * Art Directors ... Jack Martin Smith, William Creber * Set Decorators ... Walter M. Scott, Sven Wickman Notes * This movie was later adapted into a novelization by writer Michael Avallone. * In 1974, Power Records released a read-along book and record collection which adapted this film. ]]. * Actor Don Pedro Colley is credited only as "Negro" in the closing credits of the film. Colley's official web-site lists his character's name as Ongaro [http://www.donpedrocolley.com/index.htm ''The Official Don Pedro Colley Website] Inconsistencies The first movie, Planet of the Apes establishes that Taylor and his crew crash-land back on Earth in the year 3978. This is shown on the Icarus' date-meter as well as the main menu screen on the Planet of the Apes: The Evolution DVD collection. In Beneath the Planet of the Apes however, Brent's ship lands on Earth after the events in the first movie, but indicates that the year is 3955. This date is referenced again in Escape from the Planet of the Apes when Zira reveals some critical information while under the influence of alcohol. This continuity gaff may be reconciled if the gauges on Brent’s ship malfunctioned prior to landing, stopping the time-meter clock at the year 3955. This however does not reconcile Zira's confirmation of the year 3955 in Escape from the Planet of the Apes, as her only knowledge of the Greco-Roman calendar would have come from the Icarus. Behind the Scenes Trivia * One of the original plot devices for this film included a human-ape hybrid, but the scene proved controversial enough that the MPAA would not have granted Arthur P. Jacobs a "G" rating for the film. In an effort to keep the franchise "family friendly", the scene was excised from the final product. A rare screen test of the human-ape hybrid can be found on the 1998 documentary Behind the Planet of the Apes. Behind the Planet of the Apes; 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, 1998 * This film is the POTA debut of actress Natalie Trundy. Playing the role of the mutant, Albina, Natalie would be the only female to appear in 4 of the 5 POTA films as Dr. Stephanie Branton, and Ceasar's wife Lisa. Natalie was also the wife of the late film producer Arthur P. Jacobs. Quotes Related Articles * Beneath the Planet of the Apes (Novelization) * Beneath the Planet of the Apes (Comic Book) * Beneath the Planet of the Apes (Power Records) * Fellowship of the Holy Fallout External Links * Beneath the Planet of the Apes at Wikipedia * Beneath the Planet of the Apes at IMDB * Beneath the Planet of Apes Revisted * Escape from the Planet of the Apes * Conquest of the Planet of the Apes References ---- ---- 02